Blaine-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Blaine Relationship, also known as Blainchel or Raine, is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson. It's unlikely this relationship will ever be explored again on the show since Blaine admitted kissing Rachel made him realize that he is gay and Rachel is in love with Finn. Rachel is currently dating Finn while Blaine is dating Kurt. In episode 3 of season 3, titled Asian F, it was announced that Blaine and Rachel will be playing the two romantic leads in the school musical West Side Story; Tony and Maria, respectively. It is unlikely that anything other than their affection on stage will result from this. Overview Rachel and Blaine seem to have met before as they are seen talking in the season two episode, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, as friends. The two share a drunken, sloppy kiss in an impromptu game of spin-the-bottle in Blame It on the Alcohol. This is where their relationship sparks, as Rachel claims that she found a new duet partner in Blaine. Afterwards, they sing Don't You Want Me, and they seem to have interest in one another. They go on a date, but when Rachel kisses Blaine while he is in line ordering coffee in The Lima Bean he realizes that he is '100% gay.' Special Education Blaine is seen smiling to Rachel, when she was talking to Kurt about how much the New Directions miss him. He tells Kurt that it is time for them to get in place and gives her a quick, "Hey." The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Rachel and Blaine are seen at the Lima Bean with Mercedes and Kurt. It was discovered what their coffee orders were; a medium drip for Blaine and a large chai for Rachel. The four friends sit down at a table and discuss the problems occuring on the McKinley High Football Team. Blaine, having a very broad knowledge of the sport explains to Rachel that just as long as ebough players are out on the field, the glee-football guys can still play in the championship game. This inspires Rachel to recruit some of the glee girls to stand in for the missing the players. Blame It On The Alcohol In Blame It on the Alcohol, they share a drunken kiss during a spin-the-bottle game. The later go on a date. They share another kiss, sober, at the end of the episode. After their second kiss, Blaine states that she just confirmed that he is "one hundred percent gay," meaning that he felt absolutely no sexual attraction whatever in the kiss. After their second kiss, Rachel agrees that there is no connection with them and goes off to write a song, inspired by her failed relationship with Blaine, saying to Kurt "I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay. That is songwriting gold!" But this song was not carried out, as she wrote about her collection of headbands instead. Pot O' Gold In Pot O' Gold they dance together during the performance of Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) and Rachel humorously slaps Blaine's butt. The First Time Blaine plays Tony and Rachel plays Maria; the leads in the school production of West Side Story. At the very end of the episode, they wed each other (or at least, their characters do) and sing One Hand, One Heart to each other. They are now seen to be just friends. Songs *''Don't You Want Me'' by The Human League.(Blame It On The Alcohol) *''Tonight'' by The Cast of West Side Story ''(The First Time) *One Hand, One Heart'' by The Cast of West Side Story ''(The First Time) *Extraordinary Merry Christmas'' by Glee (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)) Pictures Raine1234.jpg Dont You Glee.jpg Glee214img10.jpg Glee rachel blaine kiss.jpg Rachel and Blaine 13.gif Rachel and Blaine 9.jpg Glee-the-first-time.jpg GLEE-The-First-Time-Season-3-Episode-5-4-653x376.jpg BandR.gif Category:Relationships